Soul in wonderland
by 666demonblood
Summary: Well soul is the white rabbit Maka is Alice what could go wrong!


**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or alice in wonder land. Me and a friend on paigeeworld did this in a RP. I'm Soul, Exalibur, Black*star, Stien, and lord death. My friends everyone else.**

"Fool I have been a flower since the 6th century" -Excalibur

"Don't make me throw you Excalibur -.-" -my friend

"Fool I was once a flower given to king authors wife! Now listen too my story!" - Excalibur

*sighs* first of all your a sword and second of all I don't care about your lame stories~" *sweat drop* - friend

"Well now I'm a flower fool my legend begins in the 6th century... I always begin my day with a cup of tea" - Exalibur

*makes Excalibur face* "please stop~ - Friend

Soul as white rabbit bites exaliburs head off (remember he's a flower now) look at watch "I'm late! Oh no I'm very very late. Maka's gonna kill me!" - Soul

Maka as Alice shrugs. "Why's Soul always late..."- Maka

Soul/rabbit runs up to maka " sorry my watch is behind again!" -Soul

Maka/Alice narrows eyes at him and Maka chops him "whatever it doesn't matter your late anyways." -Maka

Soul/rabbit "... Hey maka~ I ate exaliburs head..." Smiles "And stop chopping me!" - Soul

Maka/Alice: "who cares you still were late and you deserved it" crosses arms. -Maka

"Maka but now I suddenly have the urge to tell my life story..." Sweat drops, "I like to start the night by eating a pre Kishin soul, like the cool rabbit I am" covers mouth in shock. - Soul

"Soul your so stupid I can't believe you ate Excalibur's head off and now your going to act like him..nice move mighty cool one." - Maka

"Maka! Help! He is possessing me! ... I like to begin my mournings by annoying Maka about reading all the time... Listen to my legend it begins in the 21st century! " covers mouth again. - Soul

*punches Soul in the face then starts to walk away* "think of your own way out of this if your going to be like that!"- Maka

"Wait I didn't mean to say that!" Runs to Maka , goes in front of her and begs. "Please most beautiful genius bookworm. Help me!"-Soul

*puts hand on hip then shrugs* "well how do you think I could help you?"-Maka

*shrugs* "you can find a way your the coolest girl I know!" Covers mouth "listen to my legend about a struggling magician in his brothers shadow!" Bites hand to stop me from talking. - Soul

*sighs* "well I guess I'll try to do something about this little situation you have gotten yourself into." *starts to drag him by his ear*- Maka

*is being dragged* "we could ask the catipillar!"-Soul

*smirks* "for once you've gotten a decent idea." *starts to drag him in the direction of him*- Maka

*is still being dragged much to his annoyance* "listen to my legend for it is the coolest legend to begin at the 21st century" *covers mouth again* "please hurry maka." - Soul

*pulls on his ear harder* "please stop being annoying we are almost there." *Walks up to Stien/caterpillar*- Maka

Stien -"Can I dissect you? Who are you?" *Smokes in your direction*

Soul- *coughs*"Your hurting my ear Maka!" -soul

Maka- (attempts to make the smoke go away with her arms) "I'm Maka and I need you to help me with a little problem.." *holds Soul/rabbit out in front of self* _Maka

Stien - "can I disect him?"

Soul- 0.o "no! I like to begin my mournings at school with dueling black*star." Covers mouth

Stien- "good to know. Are you sure I can't dissect him?"

Maka- "I'm positive you can't dissect him but you can help me with stopping him from being like Excalibur the rest of his life."

Blair- *starts to slowly appear out of nowhere by Soul* good plan.

Maka- (shrugs) "Great she's here~"

Soul- "b-b-Blair!"

Stien- "how did he get like this?"

Soul-*hides from stein and Blair behind maka* "I ate exaliburs head..."

Stein-"why?" Soul- "I don't know..."

Soul- pokes maka* "yo maka why did I eat exalibur?"

Maka- *shrugs* how am I supposed to know?

Soul - ..."you know everything..."

Maka- "it doesn't mean that I know what your problem is.."

Soul- "but- you know everything ... " *faints from shock*

Stein- "can I dissect him now"

Maka- *looks at Stien impatient then clenches teeth* no! *starts to push Soul to try to get him back up*

Soul- "wha- gah! You can't dissect me!"

Maka: "good and now since we are on the same page can you please help me get out of this Excalibur mood he's suddenly into?"

Stein- "fine -_- go visit the white king he might be able to help."

Maka- "okay thanks for the detail." *picks up Soul then starts to walk in LordDeath/the white king's direction*

Soul- "why are you caring me? My legend begins in the 21st century!" Covers mouth.

Maka- *shrugs* "because I can and I don't want you to run away from me." *sweat drops*

Soul - why would I run away from my beautiful mister?" Feel sudden urge to sing about self.

Maka- *face palms* you better not sing Soul or I'll kill you before we even get to the white king."

Soul- I shall try not to!" Hums

Black*star- I heard you killed Excalibur thank you! Why is maka carrying you? You gonna kiss or something?

Kid- *slaps Black*Star in the back of his head* "don't be that gross Black*star of course they're not going to kiss."

Maka- *blushes and drops Soul* Ewww no!

Soul- "ow! You don't have to sound so disgusted by the idea!" ... Oh no! " soul eater soul eater from Nevada moving to wonderland!" Covers mouth think oh no maka going to kill me!

Black*star- *makes Excalibur face*

Kid- *excalibur face* oh no...

Maka- well it is! *Takes him by the ears again annoyed by his singing* "I'm going to kill you~

Soul- "no I'm sorry I ate exalibur I can't help it!"

Black*star- he's possessed! By exalibur... Aghhhh ! *runs in random direction*

Maka- "can you two just leave us alone so I can get him unpossessed then?" *starts to walk in the direction of the white king again*

Kid- *watches then sighs* "your going to see my father huh?"

Maka- "yep." *continues walking*

Soul- your hurting my ears again.." Sees castle "cool!"

Maka- "just shut up I don't want you to go into another Excalibur phase." *picks him up again and starts to walk to the castle quicker*

Lord death- sees them "why are you holding him by the ears?

Soul- "my legend begins in the-" mumbles underneath hand.

Maka- *looks up to him then smiles* "I need your help to get him to stop acting like Excalibur because he ate Excalibur's head off~" *sweat drops*

Lord death- he ate exalibur~ well there's nothing I can do. How do you think exalibur lives so long anyone that kills him becomes him~ basically he's immortal~

Soul- "noooo! I don't want to be exalibur!"

Maka- "please do something I don't want Soul to be like this forever!" *starts to tear up*

Lord death- "well you could~ no it's to risky~"

Soul-0.0 " must not turn into Excalibur must not turn into Excalibur" curls up in ball and tugs on ears.

Maka- *kneels down and pats Soul's head* "please we don't want him to be like that forever."

Lord death- "well you could stab him~ the shock will make Excalibur leave~ "

Soul- still curled up and repeating "must not turn into Excalibur" starts to cry.

Maka- "right I'll try." *Sees some glass in corner of eye then reaches for it and stabs it into Soul's side*

Soul- agh! AHHHH! "Maka! That hurt!" *is bleeding faints*

Excalibur - *sprirt comes out of soul* fool! Did you think you could get rid of me so easily! My legend begins in the 6th century!"

Maka- *hugs Soul* "I'm so happy that your back to normal!" *glares at Excalibur's spirit and makes a face*

Soul- fainted still and bleeding*

Excalibur- "makes a face back" fool!

Maka- *takes a tissue out then puts it over his blood while ignoring Excalibur* it's okay Soul your safe now~

Soul- ugh you stabbed me..." *bleeds through tissue*

Excalibur - "fool it is your own fault for eating my head!"

Maka- "I know and I'm terribly sorry I did it for your own good." *sighs*

Soul- that hurt.., ugh ... I feel dizzy...

Exalibur- pokes soul with cane in the side that's bleeding*

Soul- agh AHHHH!

Maka- Don't hurt Soul! *looks at Excalibur angrily*

Excalibur- "well he ate my head" pokes soul in his side again*

Soul- Agh! AHHHH! Sorry! Stop it Owww!

Black*star- *punches Excalibur*

Maka: So it doesn't mean to harm him! *looks at B*S with relief*

B*S- smiles* "so does he still have exaliburthritus?"

Soul- agh! What? Oww my side! Imbleedingimbleedingomgimbleedingimgonmadie!

Exalibur- fool you deserve it for killing me!

Maka- it's okay Soul just because Excalibur hurt you doesn't mean your going to die. *hugs him doubtfully*

Soul- but I'm bleeding! Owww! Ugh you have blood on your hands maka... *winces* ugh I think you stabbed a kidney"

B*S- omghesgonnadie DONT WORRY BLACK STAR WILL SAVE YOU I WILL GET A DOCTOR! Yahoo! *runs off*

Maka- No that means I would have killed you~ *starts to tear up miserably*

Soul- "don't cry maka" hugs her the best he can.

B*S- I got the doctor!

Stein - "I told you to let me dissect him." Smokes* " I'll have to give him stitches"

Maka- But I can't stop I almost murdered you~ (cries even more not even noticing B*S come back with Stien)

Stein - and that's why I wanted to dissect him it would easier then having to deal with this"

Soul- agh! Well I'm still alive. *grins and Lightly kisses maka's cheek*

B*S - nose bleeds*

Kid- *sweat drops* tell me about it.

Maka- *blushes slightly the kisses his cheek back and smiles* will you be okay Soul?

Soul- yeah I think so. But you stopped putting pressure on my wound... *bleeds*

Stein-"move so I can give him stitches"

B*S- I was right they kissed *wipes blood off nose*

Maka- Soul~ *moves out of the way then goes over to B*S and Maka chops him*

Kid- *smirks*

Stein - *stiches souls wound*

Soul- AHHH agh AHHH! That hurts! Stien - "stay still"

B*S - soul and maka siting in a tree kissing-

Excalibur - fool! I started that!

Maka- Shut up Black*Star it's not like that he's only my weapon partner.. *crosses arms and blushes slightly*

Kid- Well it sure looks like it. *smiles*

Soul - *limps to maka with steins help moves stein away and kisses maka on the lips*

Maka- *is shocked for a second then wraps arms around him and kisses him back happy that he's okay*

Kid- aw I guess Black*Star was right for once after all.

B*s - yay!

Kid- *says nothing now*

Maka- *looks away from Soul and says nothing as well*

Soul- is annoyed about no more kissing* you know how long I've wanted to kiss you...

Excalibur - fool this is all because of me!

Maka- *looks back to Soul and smiles slightly* No I never even thought you wanted to kiss a bookworm like me~

Kid- *shrugs and walks away* the moment was once again ruined by Excalibur...

Soul- of course your my book worm~

Excalibur - hits soul with cane *that was the cheesiest line"

Maka- *smirks* Excalibur is right about that.

Soul- laughs* one seconded * goes to Excalibur* shhhh or I'll kill you again. * walks back to maka*

Excalibur - fool!

Maka- *laughs* what was that conversation about Soul?

Soul- oh nothing~

Maka- *stops laughing and smiles* so now what should we do Soul?

Soul- wanna kill some Kishins?

Maka: *holds hand out* gladly.


End file.
